1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bicycle part anti-theft device. It is particularly adapted to the rapid lockings mounted on the wheels or on the seat tube of bicycles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
More particularly, the anti-theft device-rapid blocking of bicycle parts, wheels and/or seat rode, the wheels are blocked on the front fork or on the rear seat stay by a fast locking system of the type with lever attached to an eccentric and at least one rod with threaded end receiving a support washer and a nut, said eccentric being as support and linked in rotation to said support washer and said threaded rod crossing from one part to the other the hub of the bicycle wheel.
The theft of the wheels of the bicycle and of the seat rod (tube carrying the seat) is frequent and poses a real problem for cyclists. In addition to the displeasure caused by the theft of major elements of the bicycle, the cyclist must replace the stolen parts. The theft of these elements of the bicycle is particularly easy and frequent when the bicycle is equipped with rapid-fastening clips.
In order to prevent this, the installation in the rapid fastening clip of a device prohibiting the opening of the latter is provided.
The existing devices attempting to solve this problem, whether they make use of a key or coded thumb wheel for coding, are not used very often since they require either carrying the key permanently or memorizing a combination. On the other hand, they can easily be ineffective, it is sufficient to exert a rotation of the locking lever to screw (the bolt) located on the other end of the axis of the wheel and as such release the latter.
In order to prevent the bicycle from being stolen, it is highly recommended to attach the latter to a fixed point using an anti-theft means of a known type (cables, etc.) generally hoops (or pins) are made available to cyclists as a fixed point. In this case, it is impossible to set up the bicycle vertically (+/−90°) on its rear wheel.
The reversal of the bicycle can be possible by sliding the anti-theft device along the tube of the hoop, however, positioning the bicycle arranged vertically on its rear wheel is impossible due to the length of the bicycle.